familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Church of Saints Boris and Gleb, Kideksha
| latitude = | longitude = | religious_affiliation = Christian | rite = Eastern Orthodox | region = Vladimir and Suzdal Eparchy | state = | province = | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = | cercle = | municipality = | consecration_year = | status = | functional_status = | heritage_designation = World Heritage Site | leadership = | website = | architecture = | architect = | architecture_type = Four-piered, three-apse church | architecture_style = | general_contractor = | facade_direction = | groundbreaking = | completed = 1152 | construction_cost = | specifications = | capacity = | length = | width = 30.8 m | width_nave = | height_max = 32.3 m | dome_quantity = | dome_height_outer = | dome_height_inner = | dome_dia_outer = | dome_dia_inner = | minaret_quantity = | minaret_height = | spire_quantity = | spire_height = | materials = | nrhp = | added = | refnum = | designated = }} The Church of Boris and Gleb is a church built in 1152, on the orders of Prince Yuri Dolgoruky, in Kideksha on the Nerl River, "where the encampment of Saint Boris had been" . It was probably part of the princely (wooden) palace complex, but was only used by Yuri Dolgoruky for a few years before he left to become Grand Prince of Kiev in 1155. The village, four kilometers east of Suzdal, was an important town before it was destroyed by the Mongols and declined in stature. The church, built in limestone probably by architects rayon and one of the few churches built by Yuri Dolgoruky that is still exist. It retains fragments of frescoes dating back to the twelfth century.George Heard Hamilton, The Art and Architecture of Russia, 3rd Ed. (New Haven: Yale University Press, 2002), 53. In the medieval period it was the site of a monastery and was then a parish church. The building has been significantly altered over the centuries. It lost its original vaulting and dome (the current roof and small dome date to the seventeenth century) and the apses are thought to be half their original height (their tops too were lost with the roof); a porch was added in the nineteenth century. The church is a part of a UNESCO World Heritage Site "White Monuments of Vladimir and Suzdal" along with the seven other medieval monuments located in Vladimir and its surroundings (The Vladimir-Suzdal Museum-Preserve), and belongs to the monuments of the Golden Ring of Russia.See the museum's website at http://www.museum.vladimir.ru/towns/kideksha/kideksha?menu=towns The church, along with other structures built around it in later centuries - namely the St. Stephen's Church and bell-tower) appears on a three-ruble silver commemorative coin struck by the St. Petersburg Mint in 2002.See the Bank of Russia website: The Church of Boris and Gleb in Kideksha served as a burial vault for one of Yuri Dolgoruky's sons Prince of Belgorod and Turov Boris Yuryevich, Prince of Belgorod, who died in 1159. his wife Maria († 1161) and their daughter Efrosinia († 1202) were buried. References # Category:Church of Saints Boris and Gleb, Kideksha Boris Category:Golden Ring of Russia Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1152 Category:Eastern Orthodox church buildings